The present invention relates to a method of using a server connected with a network and to a server system, an in particular, the invention deals with information concerning a plurality of image forming apparatuses connected with a server.
In an output center and a mini-lab (small-sized photofinishing laboratory) for an image print service, for example, there have been used various types of image forming apparatuses. In the output center and mini-lab of this kind, various types of print services are offered by the use of a software, and a system is operated.
As an image forming apparatus of this type, an apparatus of a digital processing type employing, for example, a silver halide light-sensitive material has therein an image inputting section, a frame memory, an image processing section, a conveyance section, an exposure section, a development processing section, a system control section and CPU section.
In the apparatus of this kind, programs for each of the image inputting section, frame memory, image processing section, conveyance section, exposure section, development processing section and the system control section are recorded in EP-ROM, EEP-ROM and in a flush memory, and each processing section is executed based on the program, thereby, a print can be made. These programs are updated occasionally for correction of program errors called a bug and for addition of new functions, and even in the case of CPU section, a program for operation recorded on a hard disk is updated frequently.
An image forming apparatus used in such an output center or a mini-lab as stated above requires many types of consumables, and when errors in ordering take place or when troubles are caused, actions have been taken in each output center or mini-lab and repairs have been made individually. Therefore, absence of parts in stock has sometimes interfered with operation of the output center or mini-lab to make it lose its chance for profit.
It has been tried frequently that data for troubles of an image forming apparatus in the aforesaid output center or mini-lab are obtained on the equipment side, and a software for correcting the troubles is updated on occasion frequently.
In the case of the foregoing, a person in charge of maintenance and repair of an image forming apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a maintainer) has visited the location where the image forming apparatus is installed each time to do jobs including confirmation of established data for the image forming apparatus, investigation of software control number conforming to the equipment number of each section of the image forming apparatus and its serial number and confirmation of the arrangement of peripheral equipment, and thereby to select the most appropriate combination for driving the image forming apparatus and to register and update the combination.
Further, when a photographic light-sensitive material is used as an output medium in the image forming apparatus, conditions for replenishing chemicals to be replenished and water need to be changed depending on a difference in amount of processing per day and on an amount of evaporation of processing solutions depending on a season and weather, and the maintainer has judged each time and changed the conditions periodically.
However, when the maintainer does jobs while investigating the program for each section each time, job errors are caused because of existence of a combination of complicated programs, and the image forming apparatus had to be suspended for a long time frequently.
Further, there has been less statistical data for troubles of an image forming apparatus, and there has been no way but to take actions for each image forming apparatus individually. Therefore, when taking actions for troubles, it has been difficult to use data of other image forming apparatuses as reference, resulting in repairs which take a long time.
With regard to information of troubles of an image forming apparatus in the past, a person who is in charge of maintenance and repair (hereinafter referred to as a maintainer) transmitted information, and information collected and summarized through several steps arrived at the persons who are in charge of development of an image forming apparatus. Therefore, the information sometimes was neither conveyed quickly nor conveyed accurately. Accordingly, it sometimes happened that development of software for improving the points to be improved clarified in the situation of actual use of an image forming apparatus was delayed, or the improved software did not satisfy demands of users.
On the contrary, with regard to statistical information concerning a degree of usage and the state of operation of an image forming apparatus in an output center or in a mini-lab, there has been no way except one wherein a user of the image forming apparatus or a company conducts market survey and collects data individually, because the equipment itself was not able to prepare data. Though templates required by a certain area are different from those required by other areas, in the case of a location outside the area, it has been extremely difficult to collect data quickly based on detailed information matching, for example, an age of an orderer and a season. Further, for the actual delivery, it was mostly unable to satisfy the request due to the cost for preparation and transport of media.
In addition, it has been difficult in many cases that further practical use of an image forming apparatus based on the data of usage as well as development of software for conducting appropriate maintenance control are carried out at the appropriate time.
Further, a revised version and a newest version prepared when software of for an image forming apparatus has been revised and software of the old control number for eliminating disused functions are distributed in the form of EP-ROM, floppy disk, photo-electro-magnetic disk and CD-ROM, and thereby, it has been difficult in many cases for an output center and a mini-lab to introduce quickly at the appropriate time, which has checked extension of chances for profits in many cases.
Further, the retrenchment of expenditure through a cut of personnel expenses has been demanded recently, and it has been requested to update maintenance and control data efficiently without visiting the location where an image forming apparatus is installed.
For example, in the case of an output center or a mini-lab developed in the form of a chain store, there is desired a system wherein a base which conducts maintenance and a headquarters of the chain store occasionally check control of sales such as the number of prints, sizes of prints and types of prints in an image forming apparatus, and control of materials including photographic papers and developing agents which need to be replenished from time to time.
The invention has been achieved in view of the problems stated above, and its first object is to collect or accumulate equipment information through a network, as occasion demands, from an image forming apparatus installed in an output center or a mini-lab, and to conduct efficiently program correction, control of image forming apparatus operation information, control of sales information and control of the image forming apparatus, based on the collected equipment information or on accumulation of the equipment information. The second object is to provide a method of using a server connected with a network and a server system wherein development and delivery of a new software and introduction of templates which meet demands of users are achieved in a short period of time, by delivering the information to the image forming apparatus or to the headquarters of the chain stores through the network.
The above objects can be achieved by following methods.
(1-1) A method of using a server connected with a network, comprises steps of:
receiving information regarding an image forming apparatus transmitted from each of a plurality of image forming apparatus connected with the network; and
storing the received information regarding the image forming apparatus.
(1-2) The method of (1-1), wherein the information regarding the image forming apparatus is at least one of information regarding a machinery situation of the image forming apparatus and information regarding a result of an image formation processing by the image forming apparatus.
(1-3) The method of (1-1), wherein the server provides at least one of a web service, a FTP(file transfer protocol) service and a mail service.
(1-4) The method of (1-2), wherein the information regarding the image forming apparatus is the information regarding a machinery situation of the image forming apparatus, and the information regarding a machinery situation of the image forming apparatus includes at least one selected from customer information, store information, equipment maintenance information, error history information, failure log information and remote set-up information.
(1-5) The method of (1-2), wherein the information regarding the image forming apparatus is the information regarding a result of an image formation processing by the image forming apparatus, and the information regarding a result of an image formation processing by the image forming apparatus includes at least one selected from a number of sheets used for image formation, sizes used for image formation, information regarding templates used for image formation, information regarding image forming apparatus used for image formation, information regarding locations where image formation was conducted, and information regarding an amount of consumables used for image formation.
(1-6) The method of (1-1), wherein the storing step stores statistical information of the received information regarding the image forming apparatus.
(1-7) The method of (1-1), wherein the receiving step receives statistic information regarding the image forming apparatus.
(1-8) A method of using a server connected with a network, comprises steps of:
storing data of software to transmit to a plurality of image forming apparatus connected with the network; and
transmitting data of the software to at least one of the plurality of image forming apparatus.
(1-9) The method of (1-8), wherein the software is at least one of a control software for controlling the image forming apparatus and an image processing software used at a time that the image forming apparatus forms an image.
(1-10) The method of (1-9), wherein the software is the control software and the control software includes at least one of a software to control an image recording section of the image forming apparatus, a software to control a conveying section of the image forming apparatus, a software to control a developing section of the image forming apparatus, a software to control an image inputting section of the image forming apparatus, a software to control an application software of the image forming apparatus, a software to control an operating section of the image forming apparatus, a software to control a maintenance section of the image forming apparatus, and a software to control a session section of the image forming apparatus.
(1-11) The method of (1-9), wherein the software is the image processing software and the server stores image data of template usable in the image processing software and can transmit the image data of template to the image forming apparatus.
(1-12) The method of (1-11), wherein the image data of template are image data serving as a base for forming an output of an image forming apparatus by the image forming apparatus.
(1-13) The method of (1-9), wherein the software is the image processing software, and further comprising steps of:
receiving the information regarding a result of an image formation processing by the image forming apparatus transmitted from each of the plurality of image forming apparatus connected with the server; and
wherein the storing step stores an image processing software developed by using the received information regarding a result of an image formation processing by the image forming apparatus.
(1-14) The method of (1-9), wherein the software is the control software, and the control software is a software delivered from at least one of servers installed in plural areas to the server.
(1-15) The method of (1-9), wherein the software is the control software, and further comprising steps of:
receiving the information regarding a machinery situation of the image forming apparatus transmitted from each of the plurality of image forming apparatus connected with the server; and
wherein the storing step stores a software developed by using the received information regarding a machinery situation of the image forming apparatus.
(1-16) A method of using a server connected with a network, comprises steps of:
receiving statistical information regarding a image forming apparatus transmitted from at least one of a plurality of image forming apparatus connected with the server through the network; and
transmitting data corresponding to the statistical information.
(1-17) The method of (1-16), wherein the statistical information includes at least one of working information of the image forming apparatus, using information for data acting on the image forming apparatus, image information used by the image forming apparatus, customer information, store information, sales information, equipment maintenance information, error history information, failure log information and remote setup information.
(1-18) The method of (1-16), wherein the server provides at least one of a web service, a FTP(file transfer protocol) service and a mail service.
(1-19) The method of (1-16), wherein the transmitting step transmits the data corresponding to the statistical information on the basis of on the statistical information regarding a image forming apparatus transmitted from at least one of a plurality of image forming apparatus connected with the server.
(1-20) The method of (1-16), wherein the transmitting step transmits the data corresponding to the statistical information through the server on the basis of on the statistical information regarding a image forming apparatus transmitted from at least one of a plurality of image forming apparatus connected with the server.
(1-21) The method of (1-16), wherein the data are transmitted to an image forming apparatus having no statistical information.
(1-22) A server system for carrying out the method of (1-16).
Further, the above object may be achieved by following preferable methods.
(2-1)
A method of using a server connected with a network, wherein information of the state of an image forming apparatus at the image forming apparatus delivered, through a server, from plural image forming apparatuses connected to the server is stored in the server.
In the invention of (2-1), pieces of information of the state of image forming apparatuses are delivered to a server connected with each image forming apparatus on a network to be stored therein. In case of necessity on each image forming apparatus side, therefore, information pertaining to the state of the image forming apparatus such as a history of usage of itself or to the image forming apparatus state of another image forming apparatus, for example, can be obtained easily in a simple manner. Due to this, when troubles happen, for example, necessary information can be obtained easily in a simple manner. Further, on the part where maintenance of an image forming apparatus is conducted, it is possible to grasp properly the total state of an image forming apparatus and to make preparations for maintenance in advance. Further, on the part where installation of an image forming apparatus is conducted, it is possible to obtain pieces of information of parts control, sales control and products which are broadly popular, and to make them to be useful for sales forecast in the near future. Due to this, it is possible to control efficiently an image forming apparatus and to control information of the image forming apparatus.
(2-2)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (2-1), wherein the server provides at least one of web service, FTP service and mail service.
(2-3)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (2-1), wherein one or more information selected from customer information, store information, equipment maintenance information, error history, failure log information and remote set up information are included in the information of the state of an image forming apparatus.
The invention of (2-3) is represented by a method of using a server connected with a network, wherein information of results of image processing on the aforesaid image forming apparatus delivered through a server from plural image forming apparatuses connected to the server is stored in the server. The information of results of image processing includes one or more information selected from information of the number of sheets for image forming processing, information of the sizes for image forming processing, information of templates used for image forming processing, information of the image forming apparatus used for image forming processing, information of locations for image forming processing, and information of an amount of consumables used for image forming processing.
The consumables in this case represent ink used on the image forming apparatus, ink ribbons, plain paper, specialized image receiving paper, photographic paper, processing agents, and toner. The template in this case represents a form wherein an object (dynamic images, static images, characters and sounds) can be stuck at the position determined in advance, or it represents digital data. Images, sounds and characters may also be stuck previously on the template as a background.
In the invention of (2-3), pieces of information of results of image forming processing are delivered to a server connected with each image forming apparatus on a network to be stored therein. In case of necessity on each image forming apparatus side, therefore, information pertaining to history of image forming processing of its own or image forming processing of another image forming apparatus can be obtained. Due to this, information of results of image forming processing can be obtained quickly in a simple manner. Further, on the part where maintenance of an image forming apparatus is conducted, it is possible to grasp properly the state of the total image forming apparatuses for image forming processing, and to make preparations for maintenance and to prepare consumables such as recording paper in advance. Due to this, it is possible to control efficiently an image forming apparatus and to control information of the image forming apparatus. Further, information of results of image processing includes one or more information selected from information of the number of prints made, information of the size of prints made, information of templates used for making prints, information of the image forming apparatus used for making prints, information of the location for making prints, and information of an amount of consumables used for making (2-4)
A method of using a server connected with a network, wherein information of the results of image forming processing at an image forming apparatus delivered, through a server, from plural image forming apparatuses connected to the server is stored in the server.
(2-5)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (2-4), wherein one or more information selected from information of the number of sheets for image forming processing, sizes for image forming processing and of templates used for image forming processing, information of an image forming apparatus used for image forming processing, information of the location where image forming processing was conducted, and information of the amount of consumables used for image forming processing, are included in the information of the results of image forming processing.
(2-6)
A method of using a server connected with a network, wherein data of software for controlling an image forming apparatus are stored in the server as information delivered, through the server, to plural image forming apparatuses connected to the server.
In the invention of (2-6), a server connected to a network stores therein data of software for controlling an image forming apparatus, and it delivers data of the software to each network. Therefore, even when software for controlling an image forming apparatus is revised, the newest software can be obtained in a simple way when it is needed on the part of the image forming apparatus. It is further possible to obtain new software for controlling an image forming apparatus, as occasion demands. Due to this, software for controlling an image forming apparatus can easily be obtained on each image forming apparatus.
(2-7)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (2-6), wherein the software for controlling the image forming apparatus is one to control an image recording section of the image forming apparatus.
(2-8)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (2-6), wherein the software for controlling the image forming apparatus is one to control a conveyance section of the image forming apparatus.
(2-9)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (2-6), wherein the software for controlling the image forming apparatus is one to control a developing section of the image forming apparatus.
(2-10)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (2-6), wherein the software for controlling the image forming apparatus is one to control an image inputting section of the image forming apparatus.
(2-11)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (2-6), wherein the software for controlling the image forming apparatus is one to control application software of the image forming apparatus.
(2-12)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (2-6), wherein the software for controlling the image forming apparatus is one to control an operation section of the image forming apparatus.
(2-13)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (2-6), wherein the software for controlling the image forming apparatus is one to control a maintenance section of the image forming apparatus.
(2-14)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (2-6), wherein the software for controlling the image forming apparatus is one to control a session section of the image forming apparatus.
(2-15)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to either one of (2-6)-(2-14), wherein the software for controlling the image forming apparatus is one delivered from servers installed in plural areas to the aforesaid server.
(2-16)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to either one of (2-6)-(2-15), wherein the software for controlling the image forming apparatus is one developed by the use of the information of the state of an image forming apparatus stored in the server used in the method of using a server connected with a network described in (2-1), (2-2) or (2-3).
The software for controlling an image forming apparatus mentioned above is one developed by the use of information of the state of the image forming apparatus stored in a server used in the method of using the server connected to the network. Due to this, it is possible to develop software for controlling an image forming apparatus in accordance with the state of the image forming apparatus, or to correct conventional ones. Therefore, it is possible to provide software for controlling an image forming apparatus in which the state on the side of installation of the image forming apparatus is reflected to each image forming apparatus through a network.
(2-17)
A method of using a server connected with a network, wherein data of software for image processing used for forming an image with an image forming apparatus are stored in the server as information to be delivered, through the server, to plural image forming apparatuses connected to the server.
In the invention, a server connected to a network stores data of software for image processing and delivers the data of the software to each image forming apparatus. Therefore, even when the software for image processing is revised, the newest software can be obtained easily on the part of each image forming apparatus when that software is needed. Further, new software for image processing can be obtained as occasion demands. Due to this, software for image processing can easily be obtained in each image forming apparatus.
(2-18)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (2-17), wherein image data of a template used in the software for image processing are stored in the server.
Due to the foregoing, it is possible to supply to each image forming apparatus various types of templates in each of which image information such as a photograph can be inserted, as software for image processing. It is further possible to supply image data for a template developed on the part of installation of the image forming apparatus to another image forming apparatus.
(2-19)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (2-18), wherein the image data of the template are those serving as a base for forming an output of an image forming apparatus on the image forming apparatus.
Due to the foregoing, a template can be made from image data of an object outputted from an image forming apparatus. Therefore, an image of an object outputted from an image forming apparatus can be utilized freely as a template, which is convenient.
(2-20)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to either one of (2-17)-(2-19), wherein the software for image processing is one developed by the use of the information of the results of image forming processing stored in the server used in the method of using a server connected with a network (2-1), (2-2), (2-3), (2-4) or (2-5).
The foregoing makes it possible to develop software for image processing in accordance with the result of image forming processing and to correct conventional ones. Accordingly, it is possible to provide software for image processing in which the information of the result of image forming processing on the part of installation of the image forming apparatus is reflected to each image forming apparatus through a network.
(2-21)
A server system wherein the method of using a server connected with a network described in either one of (2-1)-(2-20) can be executed.
(2-22)
A method of using a server connected with a network wherein, based on statistical information obtained from plural image forming apparatuses connected to the server, data corresponding to the statistical information are delivered to the image forming apparatus as preferable structure.
(3-1)
A method of using a server connected with a network wherein, based on statistical information obtained from plural image forming apparatuses connected to the server, data corresponding to the statistical information are delivered to an image forming apparatus through the server.
(3-2)
A method of using a server connected with a network wherein the server delivers data to a specific image forming apparatus, then, receives information of the state of operation of the image forming apparatus in which the aforesaid data are installed, and delivers the aforesaid data to another image forming apparatus in accordance with the information of the state of operation.
(3-3)
A method of using a server connected with a network wherein, based on equipment information obtained from each image forming apparatus connected to the server, the server delivers data corresponding to the equipment information, through the server.
(3-4)
A method of using a server connected with a network wherein each image forming apparatus connected to the aforesaid server transmits, through the server, a request for updating functions to the server, and this server delivers data for updating functions to the image forming apparatus which requested updating of functions.
(3-5)
A method of using a server connected with a network wherein data are automatically delivered to a specific image forming apparatus, then, information of the state of operation of the equipment in which the aforesaid data have been installed is automatically received, and the aforesaid data are delivered automatically to another equipment in accordance with the information of the state of operation.
(3-6)
A method of using a server connected with a network wherein information of a combination of operatable data of each image forming apparatus connected to the server is stored in the server through the server.
(3-7)
A method of using a server connected with a network according to (3-1), wherein the statistical information obtained from the image forming apparatus includes one or more pieces of information selected from information of operation of the image forming apparatus, information of usage of data operated on the image forming apparatus, image information used by the image forming apparatus, customer information, store information, sales information, equipment maintenance information, error history information, failure log information and remote set up information.
(3-8)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (3-3), wherein the equipment information obtained from the image forming apparatus includes one or more pieces of information selected from information of the image forming apparatus structure, information of data carried by the image forming apparatus and information of operation of the image forming apparatus.
(3-9)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to either one of (3-1)-(3-6), wherein the server provides one or more of web service, FTP service and mail service.
(3-10)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (3-1), wherein, based on statistical information obtained from plural image forming apparatuses connected to the server and processed on the image forming apparatus side, data corresponding to the statistical information are delivered to the image forming apparatus through the server.
(3-11)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (3-1), wherein, based on statistical information obtained from plural image forming apparatuses connected to the server and processed on the server side, data corresponding to the statistical information are delivered to the image forming apparatus through the server.
(3-12)
The method of using a server connected with a network according to (3-1), wherein data are delivered to an image forming apparatus having no statistical information.
(3-13)
A server system wherein the method of using a server connected with a network described in either one of (3-1)-(3-12) can be executed.
In the invention, when the state of using a template, the state of using software and sales information, for example, are combined periodically to be analyzed, or when classification is made by a season, an area and the distinction of sex and age of an orderer, there are brought effects that a term of development for new software or data can be shortened, a chance for profit is expanded for an output center or a mini-lab using an output image apparatus, and an orderer for output is favored. Further, for an operator using an output image apparatus, the output image apparatus is stabilized and facility is improved.
The network in this case means one which mutually connects computer systems, terminals and data communication facilities. Connection may be either wire connection using private lines or public lines, or wireless connection through a communications satellite or connection of mixture of them. Further, if the connection is practicable at any time, constant connection is not necessary. Delivering in this case means that data are transferred from a server on a network to another server connected to the network, terminals and data communication facilities, automatically or manually. Data in this case mean total digitized data such as software for each processing section constituting an image forming apparatus, templates to be outputted and information handled by various image forming apparatuses or servers, unless otherwise provided.
The image forming apparatus in this case is one wherein digital data or analog data are outputted on a two-dimensional object such as, for example, a plain paper, a specialized image receiving paper and a photographic paper, or one wherein images and/or characters are outputted on the surface of a three-dimensional object. A system therefor includes an ink jet system, a laser system, a sublimation system, a thermal transfer system, an electrostatic system, a dot impact system, a liquid crystal shutter system, thermo-auto-chrome system, an LED (light emitting diode) system, a VFPH (fluorescent display print head) and a CRT (cathode ray tube) system.
Statistical information (information about the state of the image forming apparatus) obtained from the image forming apparatus includes one or more pieces of information selected from image forming apparatus operation information, information of using data operated on the image forming apparatus, image information used by the image forming apparatus, customer information, store information, sales information, apparatus maintenance information, error history information, failure log information and remote set up information.
The image forming apparatus operation information in this case represents information of established values for various processing sections constituting the image forming apparatus, information and history of the information outputted by each sensor provided on the image forming apparatus, or history of operations done by each processing apparatus are meant, and on the example which will be stated later, represents information about the number of working hours of the image forming apparatus per day, an amount of prints from analog media, an amount of prints from digital media, sizes of outputted prints, an amount of evaporation of moisture of processing agents and types of analog media used. Further, the information of working hours represents, for example, the time when the image forming apparatus was turned on and the time when the power supply was cut, while, the types of analog media represent information about a size of an image plane of a photographic film, a photographic film maker and sensitivity.
The information of using software operated on the image forming apparatus represents operation-starting time, operation-ending time and accumulated usage time for software operated inside the image forming apparatus or operated on a peripheral image processing apparatus connected to the image forming apparatus, such as software for printing only one sheet of image data at a time, or software for composing plural image data. Further, it may be preferable that the information includes information as to which type of image processing is used on the software.
The image information used by the image forming apparatus represents information of images outputted by the image forming apparatus which includes, for example, a template, a size of image data requested by an orderer, a compression method, a form of data and the number of times for output of image data within a certain period of time.
The customer information in this case represents information of an orderer of image data outputted by the image forming apparatus, representing one or more pieces of information selected from a name, a zip code number, an address, information of longitude and latitude of the address, a wire telephone number, a FAX number, wireless telephone (portable telephone, PHS) number, an electronic mail address, URL, an age, the distinction of sex, a date of birth, an occupation, a blood type, a hobby and a family make-up.
The store information represents information of a store where the image forming apparatus is installed, representing one or more pieces of information selected from a name of a manager of the store, a zip code number of the store, an address, information of longitude and latitude, a wire telephone number, a FAX number, wireless telephone (portable telephone, PHS) number, an electronic mail address, URL, delivery information for consumables, information about a person in charge of sale and information about a person in charge of maintenance.
The sales information includes information of order for output, information about an amount of output and a type of medium used for the output, information about a size of an outputted print, information about the number of outputted print sheets and information about a price per a sheet of print sold.
The apparatus maintenance information represents information about maintenance and repair of the image forming apparatus such as, for example, information showing when was inspection made, when were parts replaced, and when was cleaning conducted.
The error history information represents information wherein an error code was recorded together with a date of error occurrence when the image forming apparatus detected the erroneous operation which is estimated or is not estimated from specifications.
The failure log information represents information wherein the state of the apparatus at the moment of failure occurrence and thereabouts and the error code were recorded together with a date of failure occurrence.
The remote set up information represents information showing the state of the image forming apparatus including, for example, information about the state of an output engine showing whether an output is possible or not, the state of conveyance for an outputted object, residual quantity of consumables to be used, a size of an outputted object, a position, surface information, external environment (temperature, humidity, inclination, vibration and sound volume) for the installed image forming apparatus and correction information for density, gradation and pixel of an outputted object prepared by the image forming apparatus.
Further, the invention is a method of using a server connected with a network, which makes it possible to deliver the data corresponding to statistical information to an image forming apparatus based on statistical information obtained through the server from plural image forming apparatuses connected to the server and processed on the image forming apparatus side.
Further, the invention is a method of using a server connected with a network, which makes it possible to deliver the data corresponding to statistical information to an image forming apparatus based on statistical information obtained through the server from plural image forming apparatuses connected to the server and processed on the server side.
Further, the invention is a method of using a server connected with a network, which makes it possible to deliver the data to an image forming apparatus.
Further, the invention is a method of using a server connected with a network, which is characterized in that the server delivers data to a specific image forming apparatus, then receives information of the state of operation of the image forming apparatus in which the data are installed, and delivers the aforesaid data to other image forming apparatuses in accordance with the information of the state of operation. This information of the state of operation means information showing whether the image forming apparatus is operating in accordance with specifications based on statistical information or not.
Further, the invention is a method of using a server connected with a network, which is characterized in that the server delivers, based on equipment information obtained through the server from each image forming apparatus connected to the server, the data corresponding to the foregoing.
Equipment information obtained from the aforesaid image forming apparatus includes one or more pieces of information selected from mechanical structures of an image forming apparatus, data installed in an image forming apparatus, information of the state of operation of an image forming apparatus.
The mechanical structures of an image forming apparatus in this case, mean each processing section constituting an image forming apparatus including, for example, an image inputting section, a frame memory, an image processing section, an output engine, a conveyance section, a developing section, a system control section, CPU section and peripheral equipment for the image forming apparatus.
The data installed in an image forming apparatus include software for controlling the processing sections stated above, template data and digitized data of information handled by various types of image forming apparatuses or the server, and in particular, the software for controlling the processing sections is typical.
Further, the invention is a method of using a server connected with a network, which is characterized in that each image forming apparatus connected to the server transmits a request for updating functions to the server, and data for updating function are delivered from the server to the image forming apparatus which requested updating of functions. The function updating in this case means updating for expanding and improving the function maintained currently by an image forming apparatus or peripheral equipment, or updating for limiting the function maintained currently by the aforesaid apparatus and equipment.
Further, the invention is a method of using a server connected with a network, which is characterized in that data are automatically delivered to the specific image forming apparatus, then, information of the state of operation of an equipment in which the aforesaid data are installed is automatically received, and the aforesaid data are automatically delivered to other equipment in accordance with the information of the state of operation.
Further, the invention is a method of using a server connected with a network, which is characterized in that information of a combination of data showing that each image forming apparatus connected to the server can operate is stored in the server.
Further, the server stated above offers either one or more of services including web service, FTP (file transfer protocol) service and mail service. The server in this case means a computer which holds application, file or memory shared by a user on the network, or a processor.
A web server which conducts web service is one of TCP/IP services, and is a server equipped with protocol (details are RFC2068) for conducting Hypertext transmission in a network, and service offered by the use of the web server is called web service.
An FTP server which conducts FTP service is one of TCP/IP services, and is a server equipped with protocol (RFC0959) for conducting file transmission in a network, and service offered by the use of the FTP server is called FTP service.
A mail server which conducts mail service is one of TCP/IP services, and is a server equipped with protocol (details are RFC0821) for conducting electronic mail transmission in a network, and service offered by the use of the mail server is called mail service.
Data delivered or transmitted in these service are basically digital data, and in the case of transmission, it is preferable to conduct data compression because load for the network is great. Further, for preventing a disclosure of data contents or illegal use of literary works, it is preferable that text data are encoded, and an electronic watermark is used for image data.
The server stated above is one which offers at least one of web service, FTP service and mail service, and with regard to data transmission between servers, it is also possible to use remote copy command (rcp) in addition to the aforesaid service.
Further, the invention represents a server system wherein a method for using a server connected to a network can be executed.
An image recording section is a part of the image forming apparatus, and it is a section where outputting is conducted on a recording medium.
A conveyance section is a part of the image forming apparatus, and it is a section which conveys a recording medium.
A developing section is a part of the image forming apparatus, and it is a section where those outputted on a recording medium are visualized.
An image inputting section is a part of the image forming apparatus, and it is a section where data for outputting on a recording medium are inputted.
An operation section means a user interface section and a control section which are mainly operated by an operator who handles the image forming apparatus.
A maintenance section means a user interface section and a control section which are mainly operated by a maintainer who conducts maintenance, inspection and repair for the image forming apparatus.
A session section is a control section for generalizing and controlling plural software which control the image forming apparatus efficiently.
In the image forming apparatus, all section stated above may be provided, or the developing section or the like may be omitted, depending on a recording system.
The area in this case is a positional range wherein a service base can give service, and its example includes different countries, prefectures and cities.